


Where I Am Tonight

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7/4/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where I Am Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/4/02

Smooth.

That's the word that's there in my mind when I wake, damp and sweaty from my dream. I climb off the couch and move to the window, opening it slightly to let the cool breeze sneak into the stuffy house. The night still smells of bar-b-qued meat and water. Grabbing the blanket off the couch, I wrap it around myself and move to the front door, wanting to feel the breeze across my skin. 

The grass is cold and slightly wet against my bare feet as I head for the dock. I sit on the edge of it and let my feet dangle over, wishing my legs were long enough that the water would brush my soles, tickling them. 

Wet. 

I shiver, even though I'm still hot. There's nothing solid or tangible about the dream. Nothing I can hold onto, even though I remember holding and touching. It was vivid and so real, but it slipped away when I woke up. I shift slightly on the blanket, a startled gasp slipping from my lips as I realize I'm wet. 

I adjust the fabric and slide my hand beneath the blanket, beneath my loose shorts, beneath my panties. The skin is hot. Wet and smooth and 

Soft. 

She was smooth and wet and soft and 

My fingers still as the dream washes back over me. Her above me, touching me as I touched her. Her lips parting, her tongue touching mine tentatively. I lay back on the dock and stare up at the moonless night, my fingers moving again over wet flesh as I remember the taste of her, the sweat on her upper lip as I sucked on it, the remnants of powder dusting her skin. 

Her lips on my breast, sucking on the nipple as her hand slipped between my parted legs. Her fingers on my clit, toying with it. The light pressure that teases and doesn't satisfy as she straddles me. The dark blonde hair at the apex of her thighs, strands of it already wet and clinging to her skin. 

Touching her for the first time. Not the casual touches of friends, but the intimate caresses of lovers as I slide my fingers into her, past the rosy flesh, the blonde hair, past the soft, swollen gasp that I capture as our lips meet. My thumb finding the hard nub as we turn on our sides, finding it easier to touch and taste, neither of us dominating the moment. 

I brace my feet on the dock, spreading my legs farther, pushing my fingers deeper. I can hear her soft sounds of pleasure as she nibbles on my ear, sucking the tender lobe into her mouth as she pushes me onto my back. I release her and her fingers slide up inside me for a moment. Then she's gone and moving down my body, her lips barely grazing my skin. My body turns as she makes her way down it, reaching the dark tangle of hair. Her tongue plows through it and pushes against sensitive flesh until it finds my clit and my hips rise up off the bed to meet her. 

They lift off the wood now, chasing phantom lovers in the wind as I thrust another finger inside, my thumb circling my clit like her tongue. I can feel the pressure change as she tastes me, her fingers up inside me. I can feel her pushing and thrusting, can hear the sound of her name as it leaves my lips on a husky whisper. 

I don't recognize my voice as I beg her. She's teasing me and I don't want her to stop, but I can't stand it. I can feel the blood beating through my skin, through my body and I want to scream. She's moving her fingers, touching me so deep as her tongue flickers over my clit, occasionally giving me the pressure I crave. 

My hands are in her hair, hating that's all I can touch of her, but the strands are so silky and thick that I just sink in. Her breasts brush against my thighs and my skin tingles, the ache inside me dropping, swirling as her thumb replaces her tongue and I lose control, crying out softly as I come. 

~**~

Jen shoved her shaking hands in her pockets as she walked back out onto the Leery's lawn, keeping herself from looking back as Joey finished changing. Her whole body felt flushed with heat, swirling through her stomach and venturing lower. 

She stopped as she reached Pacey, who was watching Dawson set the camera for the next shot. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, the light weight obviously a gesture of friendship. "She giving you a hard time?" 

"A little bit." She shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle." 

"I have no doubts about that." Pacey laughed, glancing over toward Joey. Her bare back was toward him, a flash of tanned skin before she pulled a t-shirt over her head. "She's not so tough." 

"Just a small town girl and all that?" 

"That's Potter," Pacey laughed. "Besides, right now, all Dawson sees is you." 

"Right now?" She shook her head at her own question. "Never mind." 

Pacey chuckled. "You're catching on just fine, Lindley." Joey left the porch, heading toward Dawson and the camera, grabbing the shot notebook and leafing through it. "Damn, what did you say to her?" 

"What do you mean?" Jen shifted her gaze from Joey back to Pacey. 

"See that?" He leaned back against a nearby tree and pointed at Joey as she ran her hand along Dawson's arm. 

"Yeah? So?" 

Pacey straightened as Dawson moved away from Joey's touch, completely unaware of her. "Hmmm. Never mind." 

"What if I told her she had nice breasts?" 

"You mean besides fueling my sexual fantasies for the next couple of years and giving me a hard on that I'm going to have a difficult time hiding by the next shot?" He grinned. "Joey'd deck you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh yeah." He ran a hand through his short hair, smirking as Jen's gaze flickered down toward his crotch. "Joey doesn't take kindly to slights on her sexuality. In the seventh grade she sent three girls to the nurse's office and, subsequently, the dentist's office for calling her a lesbian." 

"Well, I guess your fantasy life is safe then, since I made it off the porch unscathed." 

"Damn." He shrugged at Jen's look. "What? You two fighting? That would be even more fantasy material." 

Jen shook her head, "You're such a guy, Pacey." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." He ruffled her hair. "Looks like they're ready for us." 

"Our big kissing scene." 

Pacey smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "That's right. A kissing scene. One that could make Miss Potter very jealous." 

Jen's eyes widened, "Why would Joey be jealous?" 

"Dawson. I meant Dawson, of course." Pacey bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. "It's just we were talking about Joey" Jen walked off and he gave into his grin. "Dawson jealous of me, Joey jealous of me" He picked up his soda and took a long drink, wondering vaguely if he was surprised by Jen's inadvertent confession. "This is going to be one hell of a beautiful day." 

~**~

Her dark hair is like a curtain around me, falling in my face as she braces herself above me, staring down. Her lower lip is caught between her teeth and I can see the slight worrying motion for a few seconds before her tongue darts out and wets her parted, pink lips. 

She's straddling my hips and I can feel her heat flooding over me. I reach up to touch her, to slip my fingers along the tender flesh, but she stops me, almost as if she can read my mind. Gripping my wrist, she holds it beneath her hand, the slight weight holding me to my bed. She catches my other hand and does the same, imprisoning me beneath her. 

A thrill of heat rushes through me as she bends down, her hair silky and wispy against my face as her lips still just above mine. I can taste her breath, wanting more. I tilt my head, offering my own lips up in supplication. 

Her tongue darts out again before she kisses me, like a toe in the water to test the temperature it sweeps across my lips, leading her down until I feel the firm press of sweet flesh. I open my mouth to hers, inviting her inside as her hands on my wrists squeeze slightly. 

And then I'm tasting her and drowning in her as her tongue slides over mine into my mouth. I'm kissing her and I die from the frightened thrill that shivers through her. Her breasts are brushing against mine and I can feel the tightness of her nipples as she lowers herself just enough to feel the pressure. 

She gasps at the sensation and another shot of desire hits me as I realize she's never done this before. For all her posturing as she straddled me, I'm the first one she's done this with and it's like a heady drug flooding my blood stream. She breaks the kiss and pulls back, just enough to look into my eyes, the hazel depths clouded with confusion and desire. 

I want to reassure her, but lose my voice as she moves lower, finding my breast with her mouth. Her tongue is barely touching, the breeze of movement pulling my body taut, my hips rising slightly to grind against hers. She gasps softly, almost pulling away. I groan just as soft, not wanting to lose the heat and weight of her above me. 

She stops and her mouth is on me again, no longer tentative as she sucks on my nipple, the edges of her teeth scraping the tight skin, her tongue soothing in their wake. I can't help but push up into her, wanting her to touch me, wanting to touch her. 

Her hair is brushing over my chest now as she moves lower. Her kisses burn my skin, sucking on the pale flesh of my stomach and thighs. She releases my hands finally and trails her fingertips down my sides. I shiver as she slips between my legs, bringing her hands to my inner thighs and spreading them. 

She stares at me in the soft light of the bedside lamp, staring at my wet skin, staring at what she's done to me. Her eyes meet mine as she raises her head to look at me for a long moment before lowering herself down, her tongue barely brushing over the flushed skin. 

I cry out quietly as she finds my clit quickly, the first taste not satisfying her. She spreads my flesh with her fingers and she's touching, tasting, her tongue flat against my clit. I can feel the tip just above her fingers as they slide into me and I press my lips closed tightly to keep from crying out loud. 

I wrap my leg around her waist, my hips rising off the bed to meet her thrusting fingers, her tongue as it slips over my skin. Her hand moves quickly, deeply, her fingertips brushing the slick walls until a thick shudder runs through me and I gasp out her name as I come all over her fingers, feeling her tongue slip down to lick away the moisture as it slips between them. 

Opening my eyes, I fight for breath in the heated air of the room and ease my fingers away from my clit. My body is still shuddering, the image of her in my head still, the desire alive as I slip off the bed on shaky legs and move to my bedroom window, looking out at the creek toward her house. 

~**~

Joey sank onto the bench and sighed, tugging her t-shirt over her head. Jen sat next to her, facing her locker in the opposite bank. "So, which do you think is the bigger priority? That gym teachers be Nazi-istic in their approach to physical fitness or that they be lesbians?" 

Joey looked up, flushing slightly as her eyes moved over Jen's torso. Her skin was pale and milky, the creaminess of it accented by the lavender lace bra that cupped her breasts, the scalloped edge curving over the flesh just above her nipples. "Nazi, I think." 

"Hmm. I wonder why female gym teachers are gay but male ones aren't for the most part." 

"Is there some reason we're discussing this?" Joey got to her feet and opened her locker, grabbing her towel. "Or that you're talking to me?" 

"I'm trying to be nice, Joey. Which I realize is probably beyond your realm of comprehension, since you're determined to hate me." Jen sighed and shook her head, reaching back to unhook her bra. "So whatever. Forget I said anything." 

Joey turned back, about to say something, stopping as Jen slid the bra straps down her arms and shoved the lingerie into her locker. Her nipples were rosy and tight, hardened to peaks. Licking her lips, Joey forced her gaze away and stared into her own locker, forcing herself to take deep, slow breaths. 

"I'm sorry." Jen turned, surprised by the quiet statement. Joey offered her a half smile and shrugged one shoulder. "I'm a bitch." 

"You really are." Jen slipped her shorts off and grabbed her towel out of her locker, wrapping it around her. "See ya." 

Joey watched her leave and sighed, running her hand through her hair. Shucking off her own shorts, she shoved them in her locker, grabbing her towel and following Jen to the showers. She unfastened her bra and slipped it and her panties onto one of the shelves, hanging her towel on the accompanying hook before entering the steam filled room. 

Jen was on the far side of the room, talking with several of the other girls in their class. Joey looping her hair loosely into a knot at her neck and moved to the empty row of showerheads, turning the dial all the way to the left until the water changed from icy to warm. 

"Bye, Jen." 

"See ya." 

Jen waved as the other girls left, their showers dripping the last remnants of water onto the tile floor. Turning, she saw Joey across the room, facing her, her head tilted back, her hair falling loos, the long, dark strands black from the water. Jen let her eyes roam down Joey's bare body, the tanned skin giving way to a paler shade highlighted by light brown nipples pulled to a tight peak. Her chest tightened, heat filling it as she watched Joey's hands run down her body then work their way up, cupping her breasts lightly as she turned to face the spray. 

Jen bit her lower lip, keeping the moan from slipping past her lips as she turned away from the sight of Joey's long back and the curve of her ass. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in the steamy spray, filling her mouth with the warm water as her hands moved up to rub her face. 

Joey looked over her shoulder at Jen, her blonde hair dark with water, rivulets of it trailing down her back over her ass. She'd seen the look in Dawson's and Pacey's eyes as Jen's ass had swayed under her short dress her first day in Capeside, she wondered if it was present in hers now as Jen turned. 

They were staring at one another, the heat in the room rising, coiling around them both. Joey reached forward and shut off her spray, her body flushed with embarrassment and desire. Jen did likewise, walking across the room toward Joey. 

Joey shifted from foot to foot, watching as the blonde approached her. She ran a hand through her wet hair, watching Jen's eyes move to her breast, stretched and exposed by her movement. She dropped her hand quickly, unsure of where to let it fall on her body. Jen's body looked soft and warm, the steam spiraling around her giving her a hazy look. Soft focus, Joey thought as she moved forward, wondering if she'd feel as soft. 

Jen licked her lips as she advanced on Joey, the warmth in her eyes barely masking the hunger. The heated air in the room had nothing to do with the steam coiling around them, nothing to do with the pulsing spray of an errant shower someone had left running, and everything to do with the molten heat swirling inside her stomach. The heat she saw reflected in Joey's eyes. 

Jen stopped in front of Joey and looked up at her, curiosity in her eyes. "You have nice breasts." She reached out, her finger trailing over the top curve of skin down to the hard nipple. 

Joey caught her breath, her lips parted and she struggled to breathe as Jen replaced her fingertip with her thumb, rubbing the distended tip lightly. "Ggirl to girl?" she asked in a whisper as she reached out as well, her fingers running over Jen's shoulder. 

Nodding, Jen brought her free hand up and began stroking Joey's other breast. "Yes." 

Joey took a step forward, her lips parted as she bent her head toward Jen, her hand slipping down to feel the silky flesh of Jen's breast. The soft touch of her lips brought a moan from deep inside Joey, drowned out by the loud sound of another group of girls storming into the locker room. 

Jen's skin flushed a deeper red as she pulled away from Joey, her tongue moving over her lips as if to taste Joey still on them. She left the shower room quickly, wrapping her towel around her hastily and grabbing her panties as she bolted for her locker. 

Joey stared at the floor for a moment before blowing out her breath and leaving the shower, taking care as she wrapped her towel around her body, grabbing her underwear and heading back to her locker, ignoring the rush of people filling the small room. 

Jen's locker was closed, Jen gone. Joey dressed slowly, twisting her hair to wring it out then pulling it back into a ponytail. Grabbing her books, she wove through the laughing and chattering girls and pushed open the door to the field. 

Jen was crushing out the stub of a cigarette as the door boomed shut behind Joey. She looked up guiltily then looked away, kicking an extra layer of dirt over the butt. "Are we going to talk this to death?" 

"No," Joey shook her head. "We're not going to talk about it at all." 

"No? You're not going to run off and tell Dawson that the girl he's hot for" 

"What? Let me kiss her?" Joey's voice was thick with sarcasm. "First off, despite actions to the contrary, Dawson's a teenage boy. If I bring up two girls doing anything together, he's probably going to have to take care of a certain problem. Secondly, if I'm going to be honest about what happened, I'd have to admit my part in it." 

"Or you could just blame it all on me, the big city girl trying to lead you astray." 

"I could, you know." Joey looked at Jen, her eyes knowing. "And he'd believe me." 

Jen nodded and shouldered her backpack. "So are we through here?" 

"But I don't want to win that way." Joey's voice stopped her movement. "And even if Dawson believed me, I'd know it was a lie." 

Jen turned to face her, her expression blank. "Why did you kiss me, Joey?" 

Joey didn't say anything as she turned her gaze toward the football field, watching Pacey and Dawson run laps for their class. Finally, she looked at Jen and gave her a small smile, shaking her head. "Because I wanted to." 

"You wanted to kiss me? You wanted to?" 

Joey shrugged and started to walk away, answering Jen's question as she walked away, leaving the blonde to wonder if she heard her correctly either time. 

"I wanted you."


End file.
